


TRUE

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all need another TSByBS vid right?<br/>music- Metal Heart by Cat Power</p>
<p>Drawing for title card in color pencil on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE

[](http://s138.beta.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/2_zps4091ef3e.jpg.html)


End file.
